


【黑白骑x枪刃】新手T速成指南♂

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 突然的脑洞，年轻枪刃去找黑白骑请教如何玩t，被黑白骑用身体教学有3p产乳失禁要素其实没多黄，更像是相声（）
Kudos: 8





	【黑白骑x枪刃】新手T速成指南♂

“你就是新来的坦克职业？”黑骑打开门，对面前比自己矮了一个头的男生问道。  
这个看上去不仅身形比他和骑士小一圈，武器也小得像隔壁远敏宿舍的机工的小家伙，真的能扛住那么多伤害甚至死刑？黑骑觉得无法相信。  
“是的，我叫枪刃，”年轻的枪刃站得笔直，背后的魔机刃擦得锃亮，他向自己的两位导师——黑骑和骑士深深鞠躬，“黑骑先生，骑士先生，请多指教！”  
“不必行礼，大家都是从刚出茅庐的孩子成长起来的，我们也只是比你早出来混了几年而已，”一旁的骑士看到可爱的新人到来，飞快地从椅子上蹦起来跑过去握住枪刃的一对小手，“别害怕，我和黑骑会好好教你的，只要你肯努力一定能成为出色的坦克。”  
“谢谢骑士先生！”  
枪刃开心地眼睛都眯成一条缝，让黑骑联想到了被夸奖后感到高兴地摇尾巴的小狗，而且这只嫩嫩的小狗看上去很听话的样子，想必调教起来也非常容易。黑骑对着骑士偷偷地勾起了嘴角，骑士会心一笑，叫枪刃把武器放下来跟着他们去床边坐下慢慢聊。  
“嗯，你还不够健壮啊，”骑士捏了捏枪刃没有多少肌肉的胳膊，“想要成为优秀的坦克，首当其冲就是要有结实的身体，才能扛住更多伤害，毕竟坦克在副本中就是用来挨打的，如果被打没几下就撑不住倒了整个团队都会受到影响。”  
“明白了，可是我要怎么锻炼呢？我每天都坚持喝牛奶还有晨跑。”  
“你还需要——按摩。”骑士一边说一边解开了枪刃的上衣，宽大的手掌摸上了枪刃的胸膛，五指张开揉了揉那对不够丰满的乳房。枪刃的身子明显地抖了一下，似乎是第一次被人触摸到胸部，骑士的手指不过是并紧用指缝磨了磨，那两粒乳尖就变得挺立起来，分外殷红衬得枪刃本就偏白的皮肤更加白皙。  
“你知道吗，坦克职业多多少少都会一些自主回血的技能，”骑士把枪刃推倒在床上，带领枪刃的手掌伸到自己胸部让他试试，枪刃有些害羞地捏了捏，果真感受到骑士饱满的乳房富有弹性手感超好，“只要多锻炼，你的胸部也会变得这么结实哦。”  
骑士的手指捏住枪刃右边的乳尖来回搓弄，掌心抵在乳房的下方左右推磨着，又俯下身含住了左边的乳尖，用舌头飞快地挑拨着乳尖和周围的皮肤，时不时用牙尖轻轻啃咬这处稚嫩的皮肤，似乎要把奶水从深处挤出来一般拼命吮吸起来。  
“哈啊……骑士先生，好、好奇怪的感觉……嗯？黑骑先生？！”枪刃感到这就像是打在自己身上的沥血剑还附加持续伤害，胸前一下子变得火辣辣地，有些不太适应地扭动着身子，却突然被黑骑扣住了裤腰，这才发现自己的阴茎不知何时已经硬起来了。  
“你太爱乱动了，要记住拉怪的时候只要带到位置就不能乱动，否则boss的面向乱了非常麻烦。”  
“是……知道了。”被黑骑教育的枪刃连忙捂住了嘴。  
黑骑一把脱下了枪刃的裤子，将那根弹出来的阳物握在手里。枪刃不算粗大的阳物即使充血发硬也不让人觉得狰狞，黑骑的手掌正好能全部包住，一边手扣住柱身撸动包皮把粉嫩的龟头暴露出来，一边手兜住囊袋反复按压。他听到枪刃似乎倒吸了一口凉气，才露出来的小孔已经微微淌着清液。黑骑抬起手用掌心摩挲着敏感的小孔，手指在柱身表面一下一下地划过，他明显地感受到身下的枪刃无法克制地双腿都颤抖起来，流下来的清液越来越多。  
枪刃从未被他人抓住命根子过，更别提被两只粗糙带茧的大手一齐玩弄，上来同时传来的刺激让他忍不住想要叫出来，可他牢牢记得黑骑的话，死死咬住嘴唇不敢泄露一丝声音。然而骑士和黑骑二人很清楚如何给枪刃带来更多快感，还是个雏儿的枪刃在这两个经验丰富的人身下逐渐感到力不从心，仿佛有股热流流经全身。他的呼吸越来越急促，双眼也渐渐漫上了朦胧的一层泪水。好热，下身变得越来越热，他感到有什么东西正在往勃起的阴茎汇聚，似乎就要有冲出来的架势——   
黑骑的掌心一阵黏腻，翻过来一看满是枪刃射出的白精，再看看枪刃，已经面色潮红连眼神都有点飘飘然了。黑骑拨了拨枪刃因出汗而湿掉的刘海，又摸了下枪刃在高潮的余韵里颤抖的嘴唇：“才这么点就射了？你这种耐力也能当坦克？”  
“对、对不起……”泪水顺着眼角流下，枪刃恐惧地闭上了眼，害怕黑骑会给他惩罚。然而等待他的不是黑骑的巴掌，而是骑士突然进入他身体的一根手指。  
“你的耐力太差了，必须要好好加强，”骑士就着枪刃自己的体液当润滑探入枪刃的后穴，在枪刃不停地喊疼中一点点往里开拓，“还有你的爆发，要记住尽量把爆发打进团辅才能让收益变高，坦克也是要输出的。”  
“我知道了，我知道了，呜呜，不要伸进去……啊啊那里不要！”体内的某一点被划过的时候枪刃的声音瞬间拔高变了调，整个人吓得下意识并拢双腿却让骑士压住腿根被迫敞开。突如其来的快感如电流一般顺着脊柱窜上脑门，还未结束不应期的身体很快又软了下来。  
“遇到高伤害的时候要开减伤，不要裸吃残血给治疗制造压力，”骑士在摸到了枪刃的阳心后不停地往那点上按压，把身下的枪刃刺激得脖子都仰起来了，“要学会根据boss的技能读条和动作做预判，别等伤害下来了再开减伤。”  
“记、记住了……求您了、不要再弄那里……”可没等枪刃说完他就被二人翻了个身，骑士趁机又加了一根手指进来，挠痒痒似的在枪刃的肉壁上骚刮，枪刃被逼得整张脸都埋进床单里不停地发出呜咽。  
体内的手指又倒腾了几下才退去，后穴被撑开没法阖上又灌进冷风很是难受，光着下半身的感觉更是凉嗖嗖的。他难耐地扭了扭屁股，却被黑骑一巴掌打在屁股蛋上发出清脆的响声。  
“谁允许你乱动的，减伤都不会开的臭小子，”黑骑说着把身上脱到一半的衣物直接撕开，用力掐住枪刃细瘦的腰将那张不听话的小穴对准自己的阴茎就是一按，粗犷的阴茎破入紧实的穴道直接挺进最深处，凸起的青筋正好死死压在能让枪刃抓狂的阳心上，“你小子给我记住、熟读并背诵所有boss的死刑，无敌记得提前开好，要是因为这个暴毙出去别说我是你导师。”  
“对不起！我知道了！对不起！” 枪刃被黑骑突然整个没入搞到心脏都快骤停，边哭边喊求黑骑饶自己一命，两只手都要把床单给拽破了也缓和不了多少，下身那股几乎要把他人给劈开的疼痛简直比吃了易伤在aoe池子里游泳还被治疗放生来得钻心入骨。  
然而黑骑比他想象地还要凶狠，不等枪刃适应直接挺腰开始操干起来，仿佛在血乱中打出的五连血溅一般每一下挺进都能把最深处的穴道撑开，动作幅度大的甚至把枪刃平坦的肚子都顶出弧度来。承受着体内那根巨物猛烈的进出，脆弱的阳心又被来回不停地划过，疼痛与快感交织相继着传入脑中折磨着枪刃脆弱的神经，他感到自己在哭闹和爽到不行中反复横跳，就像有无数个爆破领域在脑袋里炸开了花，嘴里开始含糊地说着快死了谁来奶一口的胡话。  
“枪刃辛苦了哦，毕竟第一次接触坦克职业感到害怕也是很正常的，”骑士不知什么时候爬上了床盘腿坐在枪刃面前，这会儿温柔地捧起枪刃哭得涕泪纵横的脸拿手帕擦干净，“可是要想成为一名优秀的坦克，这些基本功一定要学扎实才行。”  
枪刃原以为温柔又好说话的骑士是自己的救命稻草，谁知骑士的手突然扣在他的后脑勺把他往身上用力一按，枪刃的脸颊直接触到了骑士也硬得热乎的阴茎。他总算明白自己彻底无路可逃，绝望地伸出舌头舔了舔那根散发着浓郁情欲味的肉棒讨好骑士。他对情事一窍不通，根本不知道如何用嘴服侍别人，只是学着刚才黑骑的动作用舌头把骑士的根部和囊袋舔了一遍，又挪到了上方张开小嘴把龟头含住。骑士的家伙实在太大，枪刃怎么努力也顶多能用嘴唇包住骑士的冠状沟，粗长的柱身根本无法照顾，只好用手胡乱地揉搓起来。  
“臭小子，就这么喜欢吃别人的东西吗？”黑骑看到枪刃沉浸于骑士的身体莫名得不爽，扶着枪刃的腰把阴茎退出大半又重重地往里一顶，碾压着阳心还对着俩屁股蛋抽了几巴掌发泄不满，“好嘛，我让你吃个够。”  
枪刃被黑骑这么一顶身子都不由得前倾，还顾不上后穴里更加剧烈的刺激，嘴里骑士的那根大家伙先顺着上颚捅到了喉部，突如其来的疼痛与窒息感直接让他飙出眼泪。他下意识地闭紧嘴巴，牙尖却磕到了骑士的柱身，他听到骑士发出一丝叹息，随后使劲按着自己的脑袋逼自己吞咽这根巨物。  
“体会到了吗？在同队的另一个坦克挑衅的同时给他退避，这就是换T，”骑士看着枪刃因痛苦而惨淡的表情忍不住嘴角上扬，自顾自地挺起腰在枪刃口中抽送起来把温热的口腔当飞机杯使，毕竟枪刃喉部的那块软肉一缩一缩地弄得自己舒服极了，“合理的换T操作是高难本中常用的手段，可不能忘了哦。”  
“呜呜呜……”枪刃被堵得说不出话只剩单音节的哭声，也不知到底听进去了多少。上下两张嘴都被塞得满满当当，两根巨大的肉棒蓬勃有力在软肉的夹持中一突一突地仿佛在跳动一般，阳心被持续碾压带来灭顶的快感早就把枪刃的神智摧毁得一点不剩。自己的身体又开始发烫起来，才射过的阴茎也硬得难受，他情不自禁地在二人冲撞的同时磨蹭床单，让得不到照顾的胸膛和阴茎也带入急促的节奏中。好爽，好涨，没想到痛觉消失以后体内的快感会如此强烈，枪刃忍不住发出呻吟，两眼一翻又迎来了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——”前端一股股射出精液的同时后穴也痉挛地不停收缩，不一会儿他的两张嘴都被灌入浓稠的精液冲刷着体内的软肉，爽得彻底的枪刃趴在床上颤抖不已。  
骑士看到枪刃听话地把自己的浓精吃得一干二净，摸了摸枪刃的小脑袋以示鼓励：“不错，这次爆发对齐团辅了，要再接再厉呢。”  
“骑士先生……”  
骑士把枪刃从床上抱起来放进怀里一下一下地抚摸着，像哄小动物那样安慰枪刃。他抬起枪刃哭得稀里哗啦的脸，在枪刃的眉间轻轻一吻。枪刃犹如寻到了温暖的港湾一样抱住骑士，委屈的眼泪又顺着眼角流出来哭湿了骑士的衣服。可枪刃还没享受多久骑士的抚摸，双腿又被身后的黑骑分开，黑骑依旧硬邦邦的阴茎就着他下身那片泥泞直接捅了进来。  
“啊啊啊！——”后穴再次被填满让枪刃惊恐地摇头，本能地往骑士怀里蹭着想要得到帮助，然而这次骑士也帮着黑骑抬起枪刃的双腿，枪刃一低头就看到骑士的那根大家伙也蓄势待发地蹭着自己的身体。  
“乖孩子，一个副本的cd可是有几十分钟的。”骑士一脸笑容就着黑骑撑开的后穴挺入。  
两根巨物把枪刃的后穴彻底撑大到极限，枪刃仰着脖子痛苦地尖叫起来。他被二人夹在中间，先前射在深处的精液和分泌出的淫水全都被死死堵在里面，稍微一动都能听到下身传来搅动的水声。揪心的疼痛尚未退去，黑骑和骑士就已经一上一下地在几乎被碾平的穴道里配合默契地进出，阳心更是被硕大的龟头反复顶弄没有片刻休息的时候。枪刃害怕地死死抱紧骑士在他的背上疯狂抓挠，身下那番持续不断且越来越快的折腾就像狂暴时铺天盖地的aoe，让脆弱的枪刃仅剩一丝血皮。  
“给我记好了臭小子，aoe的时候你也要放群减，”黑骑咬住了枪刃的肩膀留下血印，手指在枪刃白皙的腰身上留下青青紫紫的手印，“减伤可不是只有你一个人用，好好看看你的队友，除非你想看他们全都躺在地上。”  
“我记住了！我记住了！”枪刃哭个不停，被完全开拓的身体竟然很快就接受了两根巨物的存在，可怕的痛苦过后紧接着就是让他心跳加速的快感。对于头一回接触性事的枪刃来说如此势不可挡的洪流轻而易举就让他溃坝，脑袋里所有的感官都被占据，爽快得让他差点忘记呼吸。  
面前的骑士也在他鼓起的喉结上舔舐起来，宽大的手又摸上了他的乳房，手指贴在红肿的乳头上用力下按。他明显地察觉到枪刃原本贫瘠的乳房在几次高潮后变得胀大了些，闭合的乳孔似乎也正在一点点打开，他用指尖抠挖着那里。嘴里枪刃的喉结突然动了一下，不一会儿他的手指也变得湿湿滑滑，几滴奶水从微微打开的乳孔里流淌下来。  
“看来你已经学会了自主回血，虽然量不多，聊胜于无嘛，进步很大哦。”  
然而枪刃一句话也说不出来，产乳的快感让他大脑一片空白。他忘记自己到底去了多少次，前端早就射不出多少东西，后穴却依然沉浸在持续高潮中不停地绞紧二人的肉棒。他的身上满是二人留下的痕迹，空气中也被情欲的气味充斥，呼吸起来无比混沌。嗓子也因为长时间的叫喊而干涩沙哑，可迷恋上舒服上天的高潮的他想要更多。枪刃忘情地搂住骑士与他接吻，毫无章法的吻技让津液顺着嘴角滴落到身上，没一会儿又被黑骑掰过脸和他贪婪地啃咬。  
好像又要去了，明明已经没有精液下身竟然又产生了想要发泄的欲望，枪刃突然弓起了身子，等他意识到的自己再次抵达高潮时只剩下液体溅落到地上的声音。  
“啧，没耐力的家伙就是麻烦。”黑骑看着枪刃还在不停失禁的阴茎忍不住抱怨。  
“算啦，好歹是第一次被我们玩，能撑到现在已经很不错了。”  
骑士和黑骑在枪刃体内又抽送了一会儿也一并发泄出来，两股分量极多的精液似乎把枪刃的小腹都弄到微微鼓起。失去了阴茎的支撑后枪刃整个人都脱力地挂在骑士身上，后穴还意犹未尽地张合着想要把流出来的精液给缩回去。  
“好啦，今天的教学到此为止，回去要记得巩固，下回我们继续练习哦。”  
“嗯……”枪刃在骑士的怀里浑身瘫软，为自己学有所成感到高兴。


End file.
